


Chocolate Candy Kisses

by Moggiye20



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Consentacles, Double Anal Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Tentacles, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Masculine Character, Vaginal Sex, eddie gets all plugged up, masculine descriptions of trans genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Shameless Trans!Eddie smut as requested by the president of the Google Docs Council.





	Chocolate Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Legit hardest part of writing this was the summary. omfg overthinking much? Anyway, this is dedicated to [papa abel](http://papa-abel.tumblr.com) and [ZVA](http://zva-redink.tumblr.com) for giving this thing a good read over.

 

“You’re looking good,” Anne commented after Dan had taken their dirty dishes away.

“Eh?” Eddie blinked at her.

Anne glanced in the direction of the kitchen before speaking more softly. “You’re...” She awkwardly gestured to his face. “Everything? You look like you’ve actually slept and showered. And hit the gym, did you renew your T prescription?”

Eddie blinked again, a tiny bubble of joy expanding in his chest that she noticed. Which was then followed by a thread of curiosity from Venom, though the symbiote kept his questions to himself. Of course Anne noticed, that’s what she does best, he chastised himself. He’d been taking T for years before the crazy with the Life Foundation and Venom happened. With money tight, he had to stop taking his T and it wasn’t until Venom finally made himself known to him again that he was able to get back on his feet with work and start injecting again.

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, work’s been steady so, you know.” He glanced at his watch and grimaced. “I should get going, I need groceries before the store closes. Dinner was awesome, we should do this more often.”

Dan came back into the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Absolutely! I love hearing about your current project.”

Eddie stood and grinned as Anne rolled her eyes. “I’ll give you guys the gritty details when I finish my latest investigation.”

After saying his goodbyes, Eddie headed down to his bike and drove over to Mrs. Chen’s store. “You’re being quiet, what’s going on in that big head, V?” He asked, loading his basket up with bags of tater tots.

**What is T?**

Eddie’s hand faltered before he grabbed a box of double chocolate cookies. “Testosterone.”

Eddie felt warmth spread through his body as if Venom was stretching out. 

**You don’t produce your own,** Venom finally said after they got home, his tone of voice suggesting he was annoyed he hadn’t noticed sooner.

“Nope,” Eddie said, putting their groceries away, leaving a bag of tater tots out to make for Venom.

Venom surprisingly dropped the subject and Eddie was wise enough not to look a gift symbiote in the mouth. He wasn’t sure how to talk about that particular subject just yet. He wasn’t ashamed of the body he worked hard to achieve (at least not anymore) but people were easier to read than an alien.

~~~~

Eddie woke slowly and tried to chase the dream he was having. It was a good dream if the throbbing between his legs was any indication. He kicked off the sheet and had about three seconds to think about rubbing off before Venom materialized between his legs.

Eddie froze and watched as the symbiote took in the faded scars on his chest and the lack of a bulge in his boxers, despite the arousal running through his system. Black tendrils tugged on his boxers and Eddie silently lifted his hips up and allowed him to pull them off. 

Eddie didn’t feel revulsion from Venom but he was still nervous about being exposed as he was (despite the rational voice in his head pointing out Venom could and had read his mind and accessed his memories).

Venom tipped his head to the side, examining his host’s genitals.  **It’s not like what the other human hosts had dangling between their thighs. It is… shorter. Much shorter, and shaped differently. And an extra hole, hm.** Eddie swore he could feel his symbiote’s presence concentrate in his lower abdomen, as if looking for something.

“Z’at going to be an issue?” Eddie asked, his voice sleep rough.

Venom grinned at him.  **On the contrary, it’s one more hole to fuck… if you’re interested.** He added, clearly sensing Eddie’s apprehension.

The tension bled out of Eddie’s limbs. Eddie would have to be a prudish idiot to not have thought about that tongue. Although the threat of death at the time kind of kept him from following that train of thought for long.

“Yeah, guess you could say I’m interest—!” Eddie let out an undignified squawk when Venom yanked him up, exposing him further. 

With Eddie’s consent, Venom was eager to taste him.  **Your smell is so tantalizing,** he growled, swiping his tongue over Eddie’s hard cock, enjoying the flavours bursting on his tongue. Black ooze enveloped Eddie’s hips and shot out to his wrists. Eddie wiggled his hands and found the symbiote not pinning him down so much as holding him. It was rather endearing, or well Eddie would have felt that way if Venom hadn’t taken that moment to flick the tip of his dexterous tongue against his slick hole.

“Fuck,” Eddie hissed, bucking his hips against Venom’s grasp. Tendrils crept up his arms to his shoulder and he turned to lick one, as if to return the favour. Venom rumbled approvingly and the tendril thickened to be more like a tentacle, before pressing against Eddie’s plush lips. Eddie happily opened up to suckle the tip, moaning loudly when Venom pushed his tongue into his now sopping hole. The black ooze surrounding him solidified into multiple tentacles and wrapped around his thighs to hold him up and open so Venom could tongue fuck him into his first orgasm of the night (of the year if Eddie was being openly honest here).

Eddie trembled in his grasp, clenching down on Venom’s writhing tongue. “Don’t stop, fuck, keep going,” he panted against the tentacle still at his mouth.

**Of course.**

Eddie’s eyes widened when he felt something brush against his asshole. He and Anne had dabbled with anal play a few times when she expressed interest in it and while he enjoyed the act, that had been a long time ago. “Ah, V, I--hnnnngh!” Eddie’s train of thought derailed when Venom switched his tongue out for a tentacle and narrowed his tongue to stretch him out slowly.

The tentacle at his mouth prodded at him as if miffed it was being ignored. Eddie opened his mouth and the tentacle shoved its way in. He swallowed around him as his throat was fucked opposite to the tentacle and tongue in his holes. His muscles contracted around him as he came again. Venom slowed long enough to let his over sensitive insides calm down before he resumed fucking the senses out of him. He replaced his tongue with two tentacles, hissing with delight at the pleasure coursing through their bond.

**You look good like this, squirming on my cocks,** Venom purred as Eddie’s hole squelched with every thrust. Eddie shook with his third orgasm, whining around the tentacle still fucking his mouth.

**Your cum is delectable, I suppose it’s only fair I return the favour.**

Eddie did not have the brain power to figure out what he meant before the tentacles in him suddenly thickened. The tentacle in his mouth withdrew, allowing him to taste the fluid that spurted out. He blinked stupidly when he realised it tasted sweet and salty… like a potato chip dipped in chocolate. 

**An interesting comparison, though true, considering our diet.** Venom’s tentacles pulled out his holes, a gush of fluids following, much to Eddie’s embarrassment.  **Why are you embarrassed?**

“Cause it’s messy,” Eddie mumbled. He groaned as he closed his legs and turned to curl up on his side. Venom immediately shifted to cover his back, applying pressure so he could cuddle his host. “Need a shower and do laundry.”

**That is a tomorrow problem. Food?**

Eddie snorted with laughter. “You have a one track mind, buddy.”

**Two tracks now,** Venom argued,  **Food and fucking.**

Eddie felt a curl of arousal in his belly. 

**Again so soon?**

“Nnngh, nap first,” he murmured, tendrils of black seeped between his fingers and Eddie held on to his symbiote, happy to feel their bond strengthening.

  
  



End file.
